Lost but Found
by DarknessQueen12
Summary: A blast from the past isn't what the Inu group expected especially not a beautiful inu female who used to serve Inuyasha's father? "Inuyasha, it's been a long time." Her honey like voice brings back memories of his childhood and how he roughly remembers this female inu youkia. "Yeah, and who the hell are you?" he declares pointing his fang at her. Full Sum inside SessxOc, InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

**Lost but Found**

**Summary:A blast from the past isn't what the Inu group expected especially not a beautiful inu female who used to serve Inuyasha's father? "Inuyasha, it's been a long time." Her honey like voice brings back memories of his childhood and how he roughly reminds this female inu youkia. "Yeah, and who the hell are you?" he declares pointing his fang at her. She icy blue eyes stare right into his golden ones "I'm Suzuki, I served under your father, Lord InuTaisho." She bows in respect to him.**

**Chapter 1**

**Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, Suzuki and Daiki belong to me. That is all**

* * *

><p>"<em>Suzuki, do you have someone to protect?" InuTaisho asks the young female inu youkia kneeling behind him. Her unnatural icy blue orbs look at her Lord's back not understanding his question. "My Lord, the only one I protect is Lady Izayoi." Her honey like voice fills the air. He sighs in relief knowing that his faithful soldier would do anything that he asks of her. "Pup, I do apologize but you cannot follow me into battle. If something was to happen to me, you must protect Izayoi at all costs along with our pup." He gives a finally order. The young female inu youkia stands up quickly looking at her Lord with fear in her eyes "My Lord, you aren't going up against that beast by yourself!?" she shouts having concern in her eyes known.<em>

_InuTaisho knew having Suzuki in her army was a wise choice, he owes her father for wrongful tension but he cannot come to terms with that demon of his. He turns around to give the pup a gentle smile lighting up his beautiful yet aged face. Admiration shines brightly in her icy blue eyes letting her emotions shine brightly as well "You always carry your heart on your sleeve. That's a dangerous thing yet it make you a great soldier." He tells her walking over to the warrior to place his hand upon her head. "Your compassion for my mistress shows brightly. I've always wondered why you kept this form the courts?" he asks in wander. "My Lord, you cannot help who you love." She spokes gently with a reassuring smile on her young features._

_Lord InuTaisho rubs her head in a loving matter as if she was his daughter, "Keep an eye on Sesshoumaru for me?" he questions her. "I will try my Lord but Sesshoumaru-sama does not particular like me." She spoke with a sadden expression. InuTaisho knows that look all too well for he gives that love-struck look to Izayoi "I must go, Suzuki." InuiTaisho drops his head from her head gaining her full attention "I'm very grateful for having you in my army and serving me." He tells her before disappearing. Suzuki runs to the edge of the cliff seeing her Lord running off towards where Ryukotsusei. Suzuki felt useless knowing that if she betray her Lord's wish her punishment will be death. 'Please Lord InuTaisho, come back to your Izayoi alive.' She wishes for her Lord._

_Several hours later, Suzuki is running at top speeds trying to get to her Lord. She was patrolling when she smelt something burning. She jumps from tree to tree trying to hurry and hoping to aid her Lord in one last battle. She sprints from the trees to land on the hillside where the burning mansion comes into view. "Lord InuTaisho!" she roars in anger rushing forward towards the estate, she pushes toward the flames covering her nose as she runs further into the mansion. "Lord InuTaisho!" she calls out again. She tries to decipher through the scents jumping from the falling wood. Tears stings her eyes knowing that she is too late, she quickly leaves the burning mansion behind._

_She exits it to see Izayoi on her knees crying with a white bundle in her arms. Suzuki quickly appears at her side kneeling before her "Milady." Suzuki spoke softly letting the late Lady of the West know of her presence. She looks up startle to find her mate's faithful soldier in front of her "Suzuki," she wails happy to have a friend in the mist of things. Suzuki notice the white bundle is holding an infant inside. She smiles at the young pup, "This is the little pup that I've been waiting to meet?" Suzuki coos at the now sleeping pup happily to finally meet him but wish it was under different circumstances. _

"_Would you like to hold him?" Izayoi asks the solider. She looks up in shock but nods having Izayoi help her hold the infant in her arms. Suzuki smiles happily at holding the baby inu in her arms "Inuyasha." Izayoi says softly looking at the inu youkia with a soft smile "Huh?" she says uneducated by the name. "That's his name, Inuyasha." She says once again giving a small giggle. Suzuki looks down at the sleeping inu pup "Inuyasha, what a strong name your father has given you." Suzuki says with a nod._

_Years have passed, Suzuki comes by every now and then to check up on her former Lord's late mate and pup. Suzuki is lying in the field glazing up at the sky humming softly at a tune that she pick up from Izayoi when she would sing to Inuyasha. "Suzuki-chan!" she perks up at her name being called. Suzuki sits up to see Inuyasha running up the hill with a huge smile on his face. Her heart surges with happiness knowing that she can still serve her Lord even when he is far into the afterlife. Izayoi is following behind him with a pleasant look on her face._

_Inuyasha jumps toward Suzuki with open arms awaiting for her to check him. Laughter rings through the air as Inuyasha lands into Suzuki's arms causing her to fall on her back laughing at his excitement to see her. "How is my Inuyasha-kun?" she asks ruffling his hair then petting his ears softly. He gives a small purr like noise looking up at her with large golden eyes that distinctly reminds her of his older brother. Her heart clenches in a sorrowful pain, she looks towards the sky trying to think of where he is now. "Suzuki-chan?" Inuyasha's voice broke her inner thoughts of his older brother. "Yes?" she asks looking back at the young pup who is sitting up on her torso "Can you sing to me?" he asks so innocently making her heart give a dull ache. She can see her former Lord in his youngest son, she couldn't help but obey his request._

_Inuyasha gets up to allow Suzuki to the tree that they usually sit at when she comes to visit. She sits down at the base having one knee bent with her right arm resting on top of it and the other leg stretch out allowing Inuyasha to sit in front of her. As Inuyasha gets comfortable, a small two tail neko comes out of nowhere to lies in Inuyasha's lap purring happily. "Look who came to join us?" Suzuki laughs petting her faithful companion "Daiki!" Inuyasha chimes petting the neko lovingly earning a giggle from his mother. Inuyasha leans against Suzuki as she starts to hum a tone_

**Sleep, baby, sleep,  
>Oh, my baby, sleep,<br>How lovely, how lovely,  
>How nice you are!<strong>

**Where's the nurse, where's the girl?**  
><strong>Where's your nurse girl?<strong>  
><strong>She's gone, she's gone,<strong>  
><strong>Far across the hill!<strong>

_Inuyasha has his eyes close listening to Suzuki repeat the lullaby with her honey like voice making his drift to sleep with Daiki curl up in his lap._

**Sleep, baby, sleep,  
>Oh, my baby, sleep,<br>How lovely, how lovely,  
>How nice you are!<strong>

**Where's the nurse, where's the girl?**  
><strong>Where's your nurse girl?<strong>  
><strong>She's gone, she's gone,<strong>  
><strong>Far across the hill!<strong>

_Suzuki pets his head softly finishing the lullaby looking up at Lady Izayoi "You are troubled?" she asks softly looking at the young pup who she grown to protect not only as her Lord's last order but as a friend. "Suzuki, you can never be truly happy here." Her words came rushing out like water. "I-I'm relieving you of y-your duty." Izayoi says with a shaky voice. Suzuki's eyes shot up looking at her Lord's late mate with widen eyes. Her icy blue orbs search her face as if she is joking about relieving her from her duty._

"_But Milady-"_

"_Suzuki, you can never live a full and happy life. You won't ever find a mate or have pups if your busy fulfilling my mate's dying wish. Please, just go before he wakes up. It'll be easier that way." Izayoi says with tears in her eyes knowing her words will only hurt Suzuki since her mate's first born shut her out of his life._

_Suzuki swiftly readjust Inuyasha to wear he is lying on the ground at the base of the tree before standing up. Daiki jumps up on his master's shoulder "As you wish my Lady." She spoke indifferent tone before leaving Izayoi behind not knowing that would been her last encounter with the human woman._

Two hundred years has passed since Lord InuTaisho died, his faithful warrior has felt her promise up until his late mate dismissed her but that never stopped her from keeping tabs on Inuyasha as he grew up in the world being hated by demons and humans alike. A few times, Suzuki has stepped in and helped the young pup defend himself when his mother died. She didn't want to defy her Lord's mate's wish but she couldn't let him always get bullied. The last time she checked on the pup was fifty years ago right after he became pin to the tree making her heart ache in sorrow and guilt for not protecting him like she was swore to do.

Now Suzuki is lying in a field looking up at the bright sky thinking about her past, she didn't notice that her long term companion has taken up residences beside her. His soft mewl brought her back to the real world "Hello old friend." She spoke kindly petting his head lovingly as she continues to glaze at the sky. She looks at the three pink shards that her former village leader given her to give to the miko who is protecting the jewel. She sighs knowing the bitterness that is starting to set in her heart from the miko that betrayed Inuyasha and bounced him to the tree.

"Come on Daiki, let's go to Edo to find the miko who protects the jewel." She spokes lightly getting to her feet and readjusting her swords where they are more comfortably at her hip. _'I apologize my Lord for failing your mate and you.'_ She sighs with a heavy heart before mounting the two tail neko who transform into his true form.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12: <strong>I've had this thought in my head. I will continue to wrote Daddy Kisses Teacher but I'm at a bump in the road with that story. Hopefully writing this this will help overcome that bump.

Review

Stay Tune


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost but Found**

**Summary: A blast from the past isn't what the Inu group expected especially not a beautiful inu female who used to serve Inuyasha's father? "Inuyasha, it's been a long time." Her honey like voice brings back memories of his childhood and how he roughly remembers this female inu youkia. "Yeah, and who the hell are you?" he declares pointing his fang at her. She icy blue eyes stare right into his golden ones "I'm Suzuki, I served under your father, Lord InuTaisho." She bows in respect to him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Any character that is no Inuyasha are mine. I dont own the lullby either.**

**A/N: Suzuki is the main character along with Sesshoumaru. SessxOc are the main pairing, Inuyasha will have a friendship with her. There will be bitter blood between the brothers nothing unusual there. Kagome will be jealous of Suzuki but do not worry Suzuki is interested in Sesshoumaru as a lover. Inuyasha is like a baby brother to her. I might as well clear the air before I get to far into this story. I do thank the ones that have fav and follow this story. This will have slow updates because one: no one has reviewed it yet and two: its a side project. There will be multiple flashbacks in the chapters. Be ware.**

**Thank you.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"<em>Suzuki, do you know what this is?" an elder man asks the demoness standing beside him. He holds up a glowing pink shard. Suzuki has never seen anything so pure "No." she answers softly. Suzuki doesn't understand why her current leader of the village is so worried about a little pink shard. "Have you heard of the Shikon Jewel?" he asks her once again. His brown eyes look over at the demoness, those brown eyes hold wisdom and age in its deeps "Yes, doesn't a miko protect the jewel?" she asks curious to why he is interest in the old tell. He gives a chuckles "Yes." He says looking back at the sleeping village below them.<em>

"_She died fifty years ago because of a hanyou betrayed her but in her final hour she pin this said hanyou to a tree sealing him away. Well this shard is from that same jewel that the young miko protects or protected I should say." He tells her. Her blue eyes widen at this bit of information "There are demons out there that wish to have this." Suzuki looks at the pink jewel shard a bit longer before looking at the face of the leader of the village. "I don't understand why you are telling me all of this? Do you not think that I could possibly want this shard for myself?" she inquires watching his actions closely. "Ah, young one, that's where I know I can trust you. You do not seek the power of something that can simply give it to you. You strive to become powerful on your own so your views, beliefs, or personality isn't alter by magical things such as this jewel." He spoke with knowledge of how Suzuki feels. His words reflect her very person "You are not like most soldier, you wear your heart on your sleeve. That my dear is dangerous but that's what makes you so great at being who you are." He finish turning fully to give Suzuki the shards of the jewel._

_He drops three shards into her waiting palm, the pure energy around it welcomes her pure heart. "I entrust you with them." He says closing her hand gently "Your Lord would be very proud of you. Do not hide that you are from the Western Army." He tells her with a small smile. "There after my head." She told him firmly placing the shards in a pouch before hiding it behind her breast plate. "I'll do as you as, Kai-sama." She bows deeply and heads off into the night._

Suzuki has been searching for the miko with her traveling companions, she is told that they won't be hard to miss which they are an odd bunch. She's been running around the North West border trying to avoid any of the Western army or it's Lord. Her friendly neko friend has been dropping in every now and then trying to direct her towards the traveling miko. She really hopes to what the village leader said about the miko from Edo is truly pass on. She hopes to have the miko heading back to Edo by the time she arrives by tomorrow at noon, the sun is starting to set. Suzuki lands on top of a rock overlooking a beautiful waterfall, she sits on the rock thinking of her life, she sighs before singing an old song that she always heard Izayoi would sing to Inuyasha every night.

**Sleep, baby, sleep,  
>Oh, my baby, sleep,<br>How lovely, how lovely,  
>How nice you are!<strong>

**Where's the nurse, where's the girl?**  
><strong>Where's your nurse girl?<strong>  
><strong>She's gone, she's gone,<strong>  
><strong>Far across the hill!<strong>

"Inuyasha?" the raven hair miko asks her dog ear friend. He sniffs the air and got nothing, he swore he heard the lullaby that his mother used to sing to him before bedtime. "Inuyasha?" she tries again placing a hand on his arm. The hanyou is brought out of his thoughts, his golden eyes look at his worried companion. "What are you looking at?" he remarks crossing his arms over his chest acting like nothing happen. The raven hair miko sighs at his attitude brings her legs closer to her chest. It's only been five hours since they departed with the monk and slayer in their group. Sango wanted to pay respects to her fallen comrades and Miroku went with her for mortal support.

While the other three in the group are resting for the night in front of the fire that was recently built. "Kagome-chan, I'm hungry." The young kitsune says rubbing his grumbling tummy. Kagome smiles at her adoptive child, grabbing her yellow back pack looking through it to pull out instant noodles for them. "I'll be sure to pack more food once we get back to Edo." Kagome promises. Inuyasha rolls his eyes looking out at the lake beside them, the setting sun cast beautiful colors across the water, he thinks back on a night when Inuyasha faintly remembers another female. He frowns _who is she? Why can't I remember her?_ He wonders letting his mind drift off into the faint member of a woman he barely remembers.

_Inuyasha is running through the village trying to hurry back to the small hut on the out skirt of the village. Hearing the anger voices of the villagers makes his heart skip a beat, he never did anything wrong! He didn't understand why they were so mad at him, he's only a child! He trips over a rock and falls on the ground, his face hits the dirt hard making tears swell in his golden orbs. "There he is!" one of the villagers yells. They are closing in on him, he flinches at the harshness of words "Leave the pup be or die." A cool honey like voice cuts through the air._

_The villagers tension at the new voice, in a flash of silver, blue, and white a beautiful female inu youkia is standing in front of Inuyasha with her sword pointing at the leader of the mob of angry villagers. "Y-your one o-of his m-men!" the leader fell on his butt in fear of the youkia in front of him. her dark hair is unlike any inu youkia, seems a glimpse of silver in her hair made it known that she is indeed a dog demon, Inuyasha couldn't see her face but seeing her clothed as a warrior made him stare at her in wonder._

"_F-for-forgive us! Pl-please sp-spare our lives." The leader of the mob hurries to bow before her, she lowers her sword, she leaves it unsheathe not trusting these humans before her. "Go but I change my mind." Her icy voice commands them. They all run away back to their homes in fear of what the youkia might do to them. Once they were gone, she puts her sword away, turning to kneel before the scared hanyou. "Do not fear me, young Inuyasha. I am merely a friend." Her honey voice starts to warm up. He couldn't make out her face very well but he knew she is smiling at him._

"_Fear not young pup, I am forever watching over you." She places her hand on top of his head gently rubbing it along with his ears. His eyes slide close feeling safe at the hand of this mysterious youkia._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks looking worried once more. She has never seen him act this way. "Forget it Kagome." He told her lying down with his back to her. Kagome didn't want to push Inuyasha about his behavior so she went about fixing them their dinner before going to the hot springs for a nice bath.

The next morning, the Inu gang set out heading back to Edo village to rest and restock their supplies. Inuyasha has been quiet good part of the morning unless Shippo overly bother him with the same question that she's been wanting, _"You're not acting like yourself, what's wrong?"_ But he ends up punching Shippo in the head. Kagome didn't bother to sit him because Shippo was warn many of times to leave the hanyou alone. Kagome stops "Inuyasha, I sense the jewel shards." She told him looking towards the left of them. Inuyasha kneels down for her to climb on his back and they rush forward.

**/**

Suzuki leaps from the serpent's attack trying to bid time, she caught scent of Inuyasha which please her to know that the pup is still alive. She jumps back onto a branch giving the demon a look "Give me the jewel!" it hiss out at her. Suzuki jumps over the serpent landing gracefully on her feet, the serpent took advantage of her lack of guard flicking her up in the air with its tail. Suzuki sees a hanyou and miko appear at the outskirt of the forest giving her an idea, she sees the serpent coming up with its jaw wide open, and Suzuki places her hand on the hilt of her sword letting the serpent swallow her whole.

Once inside of the snake, she waits until she is far enough before she makes her grand escape, she feels the hanyou and mike getting closer, the acid of the serpent's stomach is dripping onto her armor _Damn filth. _She rolls her eyes getting ready to unsheathe her sword.

On the outside of the demon's belly, "Inuyasha, that demon swallow the other one with the shards!" Kagome points out. The serpent swiftly slithered over to them hissing as it comes closer to them. Inuyasha draws his sword "Give me the jewel!" it hisses closing in on them. About the time it reach them, Kagome screams, Inuyasha held his sword above his head, and suddenly the serpent explodes sending chunks of its body everywhere.

Among the mess stands the demon from before, her dark hair with a single silver braid flows freely behind her, her armor resembles one of a federal solider with a faded symbol on the right shoulder plate, three swords accompanying her, two on her left and one on her right, her icy blue eyes gave a disgust look from her current situation. Everything about her seems oddly familiar to Inuyasha yet all foreign at the same time. Her eyes look up searching for something or someone until they landed on them with a surprise look. She swiftly puts her sword back in its rightful place. "Miko," her honey like voice sounds so haunting to Inuyasha's ears. His ears twitch at her voice "Are you the new Shikon no Tama's protector?" the demoness asks in genuine curiosity with a bit of hope in her voice.

"I am." Kagome replies from her place by Inuyasha's side. He is usually quiet causing Kagome to worry. "Very well, I come baring gifts." She reaches behind her breast plate to grab a little pouch that the former leader of the village she was staying at gave her. She gently tosses it to the miko "It's the jewel shards." She says in surprise looking at the demoness. She smiles at the duo then its clicks "Inuyasha, it's been a long time." Her honey like voice brings back memories of his childhood and how he roughly remembers this female inu youkia. "Yeah, and who the hell are you?" he declares pointing his fang at her. She icy blue eyes stare right into his golden ones "I'm Suzuki, I served under your father, Lord InuTaisho." She bows in respect to him.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome start at the demoness in front of them in disbelief.

"_**WWWWHHHHHHAAAATTTT?!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12: <strong>As I am wrapping up _Daddy kisses Teacher,_ I will be wiriting this and another story. So with that this story is on the back burner but I will update twice a month. So stay tune and please bare with me. I am trying to not have Suzuki as a Mary-Sue and trying to keep all of the characters intact.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost but Found**

**Summary: A blast from the past isn't what the Inu group expected especially not a beautiful inu female who used to serve Inuyasha's father? "Inuyasha, it's been a long time." Her honey like voice brings back memories of his childhood and how he roughly remembers this female inu youkia. "Yeah, and who the hell are you?" he declares pointing his fang at her. She icy blue eyes stare right into his golden ones "I'm Suzuki, I served under your father, Lord InuTaisho." She bows in respect to him.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>Suzuki is sitting on a stump by one of the many boys that she trains with. "Have you seen the Prince?" one of the demon boys whisper. Suzuki is quietly munching on her bread. "I heard that he's cruel and mean." Another shot back. Suzuki snorts at their conversation, "You have something to say mutt?" another demon boy walks up to her glaring hatefully. She didn't say anything and continue to eat as if he never spoke. He roughly grabs the front of her dirty and torn kimono. "You don't deserve to live in that palace!" he roars drawing his fist back about to punch Suzuki in the face "Any words, filth? No one wants to be friends with a demon who committed treason's daughter." His fist went flying but is caught by no other any their Lord.<em>

_He stands there with a scowl on his face behind him his mate and son stand. They walk through the soldier's camp to see how things are running, InuTaisho has seen Suzuki among them. He worries for her safety yet she still comes down here ignoring what the servants tell her. "Leave." He orders. The demon boy stumbles away along with the other two, Suzuki is sitting on the ground glaring up at her Lord. "I could have handled that! Now they all think you favor me over everyone else!" she screams at him._

_Togo stands there a bit shocked by her outburst but he didn't let it show. Suzuki scrambles to her feet "I hate you!" she runs off leaving the demon lord feeling guilty about her. "Mate, do not worry about the pup. Let's continue our routine then you can attend to her." Sesshomaru's mother, Tsuki says. Sesshomaru stood there uninterred in the petty affairs of the village or the solider camp but he is interested in the demoness who ran off. Unknowing to his parents, he silently sipped away catching the scent of salt and honey so he follows the scent. He reaches the garden towards the western part of the palace to see the young demoness sitting in front of the small pond in the garden. She has her head down shaking slightly from the sobs that's she is trying to control._

_He silently flashing over to her and stands, she rests her chin on top of her knees "Why!" She shouts grabbing a rock beside her. She throwing the rock in the pond stirring the fish, "Damn him." she mutters looking down again. Sesshomaru thought she sensed him until he realize that she wasn't asking him anything. "Girl." His icy voice cause her to jump. She turns around to see the young Prince of the West. "Great." She mutters turning back around to glare at the water "What do you want?" she asks angrily. "Do not bare ill manner towards this Sesshomaru." He orders her. Suzuki looks over her shoulder, her icy blue orbs meeting his cold golden ones, a small smile is visible on her lips "I suppose your like they say." She said softly with honey in her voice._

_Suzuki stands up dusting off of the grass that collected on her outfit, she turns with a full blown smile on her face. Her short dark hair is falling clumsy from its hold, showing off her unique silver chuck of hair "I'm Suzuki." Her icy blue eyes shining with delight. Sesshomaru stands there, his silver hair blowing with the light wind "Sesshomaru." He spoke. "Ah, Sesshomaru-san, we will become great friends I'm sure of it!" Suzuki chirps happily. He turns going towards the palace with the young demoness following closely behind him. Sesshomaru glances at her, he couldn't help but think how this strange demoness displays her emotions so openly and disrespect the Lord openly as well._

Later that night, Suzuki is sitting across from Inuyasha and Kagome. Her swords lie beside her as she waits for the younger half demon's questions. Ever since that afternoon and after Inuyasha's outburst everything has been silent. Suzuki feels uncertain by this, Inuyasha looks up from the flames of the fire to see the demoness frowning at him. "What?" he snarls. "Inuyasha!" Kagome snaps at him. Suzuki waves it off "What ill's you pup?" she asks wanting him to talk to her. Inuyasha snarls at her once again, she didn't seem fazed by his temper "Inuyasha, be nice to her." Kagome instructs.

Both inu's stare at one and other making the young miko sigh before beginning to make dinner. Suzuki tears her glaze from the hanyou, she stands up grabbing her weapons "Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Inuyasha yells at her. Suzuki looks over at him "If you do not have any questions then I'll sleep elsewhere." She tells him walking away from them. She didn't want to make them uncomfortable by being there so she would sleep a few yards away "Don't be silly, Suzuki-san, stay here and eat. You're not bothering us." Kagome says smiling up from her cooking. Suzuki is shock by this miko, they aren't always so keen on having a demon around but she remembers being told that her pack is an odd bunch.

Suzuki walks over to the tree and sits down leaning her swords against the tree as well. She watches as Inuyasha glares in her direction every now and then and Kagome chatting freely without a care in the world. Inuyasha has grown up so much since the last time she seen him that was fifty years ago, his physical appearance might not change but he is stronger as a half demon and she has to thank the miko later for that. His views on the world has changed and she is grateful for that. The smell of freshly cook fish filled Suzuki's senses making her look up at the smiling miko "Thank you, you are too kind." She says grateful for the food. "You're welcome, I'm surprise that you gave us the jewel shards." Kagome tells her surprise that she would willingly hand them over.

"I have no use for them." Suzuki says biting into the fish. "No use?" Shippo asks confused "I don't need anything magical to be strong not if it will alter my being." Suzuki tells Shippo with a gentle smile. "I don't know much about it but I rather not be involved with something like that." She finishes leaning against the tree closing her eyes. The trio is impressed by her answer, "Inuyasha, what don't we let Suzuki travel with us?" Kagome suggests knowing that the other demon can hear them well. _'Plus when you're ready you can ask her about your father.'_ Kagome silently adds. "Whatever as long as she doesn't get in my way." He states crossing his arms turning away from everyone.

**\\**

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" one of the soldiers from his army calls out breathless. He bends over placing his hands on his thighs trying to catch his breath. "Fool, show your respect to the Great Lord Sesshomaru!" Jake squawks waving his staff of two heads. The demon soldier gives a bow before standing tall "I haven't found anything on the person you ask about." He says bit stiffly. It's been a hundred years since the personal soldier of the Great Dog Demon has disappear, Sesshomaru search for her for a good three months before the council declare treason on her._

_Jaken went on about how stupid the solider was for not finding the missing demoness that Sesshomaru has ask him to find. Sesshomaru turns on his heel leaving the two demons be as he starts heading back to the Palace. Ever since Suzuki went missing, Sesshomaru has been colder, crueler, and more closed off to everyone around him. Sesshomaru's mother has spoken to him once about his search for Suzuki. He isn't sure what he will do once he finds the soldier, the council deemed her as a traitor even though she would never defy the West._

"_Lord Sesshomaru!"_

The silver hair dog demon looks towards his traveling companions, Rin is waving at him with a huge smile on her face with Jaken at her heels mumbling about how ungrateful she is but Rin's happiness never change with his words. Sesshomaru looks back towards the sky thinking about the girl he once knew, he closes his eyes letting the wind rustle around him. _That scent._ His golden orbs snap open looking to his right. The scent of honey is coming from that direction, "Jaken stay with Rin." He orders leaving in a flash.

It's been two hundred long years since he has since Suzuki. The way her blue eyes light up at his appearance or how the shine with other emotions such as anger or happiness. Her unusual dark hair that has a chuck of silver that gives off that she is a dog demon in high statues. He never seen her more excited about joining the army until the day she sneak into his room that night to tell him about being in the Inner Army of the West.

_Sesshomaru feels the bed shift from a weight "Sesshomaru?" Suzuki spoke softly, the honey voice made him stir from his slumber to see the young dog demoness sitting on his right side with a concern look. "Suzuki, do you understand that I have lessons in the morning?" he ask gruffly making room for her to lie beside him. Suzuki gets under the soft fur pelts laying her head on Sesshomaru's right shoulder humming happily that he isn't mad at her._

"_You know that Iuka-sensei is an older bat." She points out with a smile. Sesshomaru closes his eyes giving a slight growl letting her know she better have a good reason to waking him up in the middle of the night. Suzuki laughs nuzzling his shoulder "Oh Sesshomaru, why I have so kindly waken you is because I will be joining the Inner Army by next month." She says looking up at the Prince of the West. Sesshomaru opens his eyes to catch Suzuki's blue ones looking at him._

_He brings his left hand to stroke Suzuki's face, she gasp at the tenderness behind his affection making her blush "Suzuki, never change." He murmurs making her blush more scarlet. She rests her head back on his shoulder placing her left hand on his chest "I'll never change, Sesshomaru as long as you're by my side." She says yawning._

_Soon Suzuki fell asleep in Sesshomaru's bed with him stroking her dark hair. He looks down at the sleeping demoness, the moonlight casts its beam upon her, the way the light makes her hair shine giving the silver in it a bright look. The way her maroon markings look darker and more define, his fingers trace the markings on her face. "Sesshomaru." She mumbles in her sleep causing her to sigh in relief. Everything about Suzuki makes Sesshomaru feel so different, the way she carries herself, the way she fights, she speaks, the way she cares about others making most of her comrades question her ability to serve the West, and the way she leads her unit with ease makes her more and more desirable._

**/**

Suzuki is basking in the sun. She traded her usual battle attire from the West to a casual kimono. Only because they are so close to the Western boarder making Suzuki on edge. "Hey." Suzuki looks to her left to see Inuyasha sitting beside her. "Hello Inuyasha." She says casually unknowing how to speak to him. It's been two week since they set out along with the demon slayer and monk. "Look, I know we're close to Sesshomaru's lands and I don't know how long it'll take him to pick up on our scent." Inuyasha says looking forward as he speaks to her. Suzuki stands up causing Inuyasha to look up at her "Do not fret Inuyasha, I'll go change then we can be on our way." She says giving him a soft smile.

Suzuki arrives back to the camp to see everyone getting ready for departure "Suzuki-sama!" the monk greets making Suzuki eye him with uncertain about his actions from the last time he was too close to her. "Monk, leave her be." Sango says glaring at him. Suzuki smiles at the demon slayer "Thank you Sango-chan." Suzuki says gathering her things to change behind the tree.

"Alright guys, we need to be on our toes. Where around Sesshomaru's lands so be ready if that bastard comes looking for a fight." Inuyasha says in a sour mood. Kagome places her hand on his shoulder giving him a comfortable squeeze. Suzuki comes around the tree securing her swords in their rightful place. "Let's head out." Inuyasha says having Kagome climb on his back. Suzuki watches Miroku and Sango climb on the fire two tailed neko while the young kit rides on Kagome's shoulder. Suzuki sent her neko off to scout the area to be sure that they aren't attracting certain demons.

Inuyasha is tense at the fact that they are close enough for Sesshomaru to detect them but hoping that luck was on their side for once. "Kagome-chan, any jewel shards?" Miroku asks kindly. Kagome shakes her head no looking around "I do sense a large demonic aura coming this way." She told the group. Suzuki and Inuyasha look at each other knowing how it could possibly be, Inuyasha growls knowing that this will not end well. Suzuki has similar thoughts about the demonic aura that is heading their way, she heard that the West declare treason on her but didn't feel the need to correct them since it isn't the first time they wrongly accused her family of treason.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha's voice is heard as a blue light comes towards them. Suzuki made sure that Sango, Miruko, and Kirara before landing on top of a tree looking around the area. As quickly as the first flash of a blue lightening came a second one directly at her. She growls jumping from her place to land on the ground. She looks to see Inuyasha has set Kagome down with his sword drawn out with a glare on his face along with Sango having her weapon drawn as well. Inuyasha growls in annoyance of being found out so quickly, Suzuki looks over at her former Lord's son knowing that the person on the other end of those attacks isn't someone that they need to deal with right now. Both inu demons look towards where the demonic aura is coming from, "Kagome stay back." Inuyasha instructs earning a nod in response.

"Suzuki."

Hearing her name in that familiar voice sent chills down her back, knowing that the large demonic aura belongs to her long ago friend who's sword is directly in front of her neck and the spike of his armor pressure into her shoulder. The familiar of the aura made her gasp knowing that she has been hiding from him for two hundred long years.

"Sesshomaru." Her honey like voice whispers causing her traveling companion to stiffen at his appearances and Inuyasha growling at his older half-brother.

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQueen12: <strong>I will go back over my other chapters to tweak it and clean it up from the mistakes I have made. I'm about to finish up _addy Kisses Teacher_ and will move this to being update three times a month once that story is complete. It'll leave me with this story and my other one called _Hope._ I do enjoy reading your thoughts on this story or my other stories. I have tried to be better at writing but I do have issues with grammar errors ad tense usage. I would like to offer anyone who is a beta that I am willing to have your help or anyone that is interest in helping me. You must know that I do not have a schedule of updating but I do try to please as much as I can.

I do love seeing so many favorites and follows of this story. If you could so kindly every once and a while tell me if its good or bad or what your thoughts are on the relationship I am more than happy to read or reply with answers without giving too much away.

I do thank you all kindly for taking time to read and follow, favorite, or review this story as well as my other ones.

THANK YOU!

I will try to start typing the next chapter towards the end of the month, with my birthday being Friday I'm trying to update all my stories before than.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays~

Review~

Stay Tune!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost but Found**

**Summary: A blast from the past isn't what the Inu group expected especially not a beautiful inu female who used to serve Inuyasha's father? "Inuyasha, it's been a long time." Her honey like voice brings back memories of his childhood and how he roughly remembers this female inu youkia. "Yeah, and who the hell are you?" he declares pointing his fang at her. She icy blue eyes stare right into his golden ones "I'm Suzuki, I served under your father, Lord InuTaisho." She bows in respect to him.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"Suzuki."<p>

"_Suzuki." his voice sent unwelcoming shivers down her spine. Suzuki has been running from the law of the West since her Lady dismissed her from her duties. They have finally caught up to her. She is panting heavily, her back is press to a tree trying to cover herself. Her body is tiring from all of the battles that she has endure from fighting off any solider of the West that dares to claim her head. She couldn't believe that Sesshomaru would stoop this low to kill her. Tears at the edge of her eyes thinking back about how much of a lie her love for him has been. 'Just a little more, I'm almost in the Northern territory.' She thought groggily knowing that it's a long shot to cross the border without being seen. This time though, Sesshomaru himself has come for her. His voice shakes her very being to its core, the ice and hatred that fills that voice made her heart break._

_Suzuki inhale a deep breath, turning to face what is in front of her before setting off in a dead sprint. Hearing his footsteps coming after her, putting more of her demonic power into her sprint giving an extra boost. A smile of victory at seeing the invisible border line from her spot, the little in between house can be seen as the sign of being close to the North. That's when she is thrown into the nearest tree by the house by a brute strength of one of Sesshomaru's soldiers. Wheezing from the impact that he left on her, "Now, now, we can't have you running off." The solider say snarky at her. The scent of her own blood fills the air as the demon soldier inhales it deeply giving her a wild look, he unsheathes his sword jabbing it into her expose shoulder. A cry of pain escapes her chapped lips, the warm liquid that spills from her onto the blade. "Enough!" a voice booms startling the soldier. He turns to see his Lord standing behind him, eyes red with anger, and his jaw snaps at the soldier "Leave." He roars._

_The soldier removes the blade before disappearing into the trees leaving his Lord to giving the trader her well deserve punishment. Sesshomaru's eyes cut towards Suzuki who us struggling to set up against the tree. "You'll never be my Lord!" she screams at him. tears spill from her eyes at how much length Sesshomaru went to for her to be greeted by death, he swiftly appear in front of the wounded former soldier with a death glare. He kneels before her, reaching towards her with his right hand, Suzuki flinch thinking that he'll use his poison to bring her harm. His growling made her face him, his eyes are back to their beautiful gold color, a scowl present on his face making her lips twitch into a familiar smile. His fingertips barely graze her cheek, her curious ice blue eyes stare at him with intense emotion. Sesshomaru stands up bluntly turning his back. "Next time, I will kill you." He told her coldly. Suzuki took that moment to get to her feet and dash across the border leaving the young Inu Lord to harden his heart from the betrayal that is done by her._

Suzuki knew that Sesshomaru would stay true to his word. She isn't giving up at fight this time, quickly she pulls out a hidden knife dripping with poison. She makes a swift movement causing the demon Lord to jump back in defenses nearly missing cutting her head clean off from her shoulders. Inuyasha took this moment to intervene while Sesshomaru is caught off guard "Hey bastard, what the hell is you're problem with her?" he ask pointing his fang at his older half-brother in annoyance. Suzuki looks over the young Inu taunting the demon Lord to attack her this time. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at her, swiftly moving around Inuyasha drawing his Tokijin "Dragon strike." The blue lighting sprung towards the Inu soldier whom dodge the attack and gives a counter attack of her twin blades from her hips. "Black Tiger Claw." Suzuki calls upon her twin swords swiftly moving them in a complete circle then slice a Black X in the middle of it sending a roaring demonic power towards the Lord.

Sesshomaru growls using Tokijin to deflect some of the damage, Suzuki appear above the smoke charging at him. Sesshomaru swings Tokijin letting another crackling Dragon Strike nick her shoulder as she lands with her hands bouncing off of his shoulder and swiftly drops to her knees to sweep his feet out from him. Sesshomaru moves slightly quicker than the soldier and knocks her back with his poisonous whip. The smell of melting fresh fills the air, Sesshomaru is on top of the young Inu in seconds. He uses his left knee to pin down one of her shoulder while his right arm is raised above his head to deliver the final blow.

"What's the matter? Can't kill me!?" Suzuki barks out. Inuyasha is shock at how fast Suzuki moves with her armor, he growls out in frustration at not being able to protect her. Kagome draws back her bow with an arrow ready to release. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at her "Silence _pup_." He taunts her. Suzuki growls at his taunting of the name that her former Lord has given her. "Don't you dare speak that name? I will never submit to you, _Lord Sesshomaru._" She snarls. The whizzing noise and smell of purification power made Sesshomaru retract giving Suzuki an opening after the arrow misses him "Darn!" Kagome says in disbelief. Suzuki lands an ego bruising punch square in Sesshomaru's jaw. Sesshomaru in turns grabs her throat pinning her to the ground once more.

"Hey bastard! I said leave her alone!" Inuyasha calls upon his sword's power. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at Suzuki, hurt and anger flash across her blue orbs while the emotions rage its own war. Sesshomaru needs to distant himself before his half-twit brother tries to kill both of them. "Remember, _pup_, I control whether you can return _home_ or not." he whispers tauntingly in her ear. Suzuki blinks a few times as Sesshomaru moved quickly before Inuyasha could help her out. _'Home, I haven't heard that from him in over two hundred years.' _She sits up with the help of Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha is pissed about Sesshomaru leaving without even sparing him a glance. "Inuyasha, calm down, Suzuki needs to be attended to." Kagome says glaring at the Inu hanyou at being selfish.

Later that night Suzuki is standing with her back to the group with a thoughtful expression on her face. She glances over her shoulder to see the small group preparing to turn in for the night, "Suzuki, mind telling me what the hell that was about today?" Inuyasha's irritated voice brought her out of her inner muse. Her icy blue orbs met his molten gold ones with a brow raised at what he was referring to. "Sesshomaru and you." He huffs crossing his arms causing her to laugh softly at his actions. She looks back up at the sky with a sad smile grace her lips "I left and he hunts me." She replies bitterly. Her emotions are raging inside like a storm waiting to break through, she is confuse about her fang. It never thumps to life unless it seeks a large amount of blood shed but she mainly keeps it quiet. _'Maybe being around Sesshomaru the old fang remembers the glory days.'_ She ponders completely missing Inuyasha's question.

"Oi!" he nudges her. "Huh?" she asks unknowing to his words. "I ask you what the history is between you two." He repeats annoyed by her spacing out. "I grew up with him." Suzuki's simple answer made Inuyasha stiffen at the fact that she was around his father as well. "As in lived in the Western Palace?" he asks nervous about the answer. A hand is place on his shoulder making him jerk in alert to see her worried expression "You alright pup?" she asks calmly. Her honey voice brings back the memories that he tried to suppress of her ever being in his past, he inhales sharply "yeah/" he breaths out turning to look at the sky. Suzuki follows his glaze towards the nightly lit starry sky. _'Why did you show up after all this time?' _she silently asks about Sesshomaru.

**/**

"_Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" his soldier call to him wanting to know if he has dispose of the traitor. Sesshomaru moves pass all of them not sparing a glance as he goes. His claws strain with her blood, her sweet honey scent imprint on his clothes, and the way she disappear across the border will forever be imbedded into his mind. What caught his attention the most is the way that Tenseiga was pulsing near Suzuki. Now the sword lies silent at his hip but in the moment of being near her, the sword came to life in wanting to be near her. Frustrated and uncertain by the means of his sword, he walk back towards the camp that his soldiers has made to turn in for the night away from their questionable stares._

_**\\**_

_Suzuki's laughter fills the dojo as Sesshomaru rolls his eyes at her immature state. He has been practicing with her since dawn yet she doesn't seem too dejected by getting beat by him. Her lighthearted fills with joy at seeing him uncertain about her. "Oh Sesshomaru!" she breaths out from beneath him with a soft smile on her lips. He glaze down at the young Inu demoness below him. "Hn." His response straddling her hips gently putting his weight on her lower half and his heels. Everything about this demoness makes him questions his raising, why must he always be cold and ruthless? Why can't he be himself? All he knew is that he's becoming the killing perfection of his father._

_Suzuki gently cups his cheek bringing him from his inner thoughts. "Oh Sesshomaru, you are getting better and better. I seem to be falling behind." She pouts with a hint of amusement in her voice. "If you wasn't so naïve you'll be better." He taunts her. Her icy blue eyes glare at him "That's so rude!" she declares in a huff. He smirks at her anger knowing that her emotions fuel her actions more than anything. He leans down to where his lips are barely grazing her ear "What's the matter, pup?" he taunts her. Suzuki's face turn red from the closeness between them noticing that he's being unusually teasing for once. He sets back with a glint in his golden eyes making her roll her blue ones "You're not funny." She says rolling them over to where she has him pin down. _

_The surprise look on his face made her lose her composure and fall over laughing. "Sesshomaru." Both Inu's look up to see Toga giving them a disapproval look from the entryway of the dojo. Sesshomaru stands up putting his stoic mask back in place, giving Suzuki a sideways glance as she looks down at her hands. Ever since Suzuki became a soldier of the Western Army, the Lord has been stricter on their friendship. He doesn't want his heir distracted by his most honorable soldier yet. "Suzuki, meet me in my studies." Toga's voice boom with author. "My Lord, please!" she snap her head up trying to defend their foolishness. Toga raises his hand to silence her "Now, soldier." He orders. Suzuki gets to her feet, walking towards the doorway, looking over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru glaring at his father._

_Once she left the room Toga walks up to his heir "You are not allow to see her unless it involves any warfare." Toga told him icily. Sesshomaru grits his teeth trying to keep his anger low "Yes Father." He says harshly. Sesshomaru shoves pass him "She will grow to hate you." Sesshomaru told him. "If she doesn't already, than she is foolish." Toga throws back. Sesshomaru's hand melts the door into nothing, he turns around with his bleeding red and his fangs snarling at him "You will not speak ill of her!" he roars charging at Toga._

_The Lord of the West easily dodges his son's attempts of battling with him. His mind is clouded with thoughts of his beast knowing that he'll never become the heir ne needs if he continues this friendship with Suzuki. Toga pins Sesshomaru to the floor with his claws grasping his throat "You will heed my warning, son. Leave her be." He threatens before leaving him. Toga knows that he'll be placing a strain on their friendship but he cannot lose his heir nor his soldier so soon to love._

_**\\**_

_Six months has passed since the last time that Suzuki and Sesshomaru were alone. It's been a month since she left on a mission to Kami knows where. Sesshomaru stood patiently awaiting the soldiers who left for warfare. Seeing the army marching up the plains of the Western Land made his chest tighten. His golden eyes scan the army for a certain soldier. "Sesshomaru! Looking for me?" her voice like honey asks from behind him. He turns around to see his favorite soldier sitting on the pillar behind him so casually with her infamous smile on her lips. Her eyes light up at his recognition of her being there "I've missed you." She whispers. She jumps from her perch to run into his arms. Sesshomaru holds her tight knowing that his father won't be too please with her being up here alone with him. Sesshomaru inhales her honey scent giving her purr like growl "Suzuki, you will anger, Father." He told her pulling her at arm's reach._

_Her blue eyes search him. She has been gone for a month and all he's worried about it the Lord? "I'm sorry." Suzuki's voice came out hurt. She steps back from him. "I must go report than. See you around Prince." She said disappearing. Sesshomaru growls in frustration at hurting her feelings. It's best that he lets her go and let his father win for now._

Sesshomaru stares at the moon. His mind flashes memories of his childhood and adolescence years. His life was mainly about being constructed into this perfect killing machine to rule ruthless and powerful in the Western Lands, that's all he knew until Suzuki came along. Ever since she yelled at his father he has been captured by her. He glares at the moon as it was offending his thoughts with weakness of a demoness he used to care for. His glaze turns to his pack whom is sleeping peacefully under the moonlight.

"_**Do you have someone to protect?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>DarknessQuenn12: <strong>I have not forgotten about my stories. I ahve been busy with work and I'm sorry! I will bump this update to three times a month. This story is the Prequel to _The Ice Doctor_ so feel free to read that story as well. I hope you all enjoy the little insight on Sesshomaru and Suzuki's relationship. I know a few of you are wondering. You'll see later on what causes the turn of feelings.

Review

Stay Tune~


End file.
